


Cute Kids and Even Cuter Detectives

by ExquisiteRose



Category: Psych
Genre: Flirting, Fluffy, Kid Fic, M/M, Marlowe is not mentioned directly as a part of this au but Lilly is their daughter so, No anti-Marlowe content, Pre-Slash, Pre-Slash to Slash, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-19
Updated: 2014-09-19
Packaged: 2018-02-18 00:42:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2328971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExquisiteRose/pseuds/ExquisiteRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"How about a single dad/daycare teacher AU? Shawn Spencer is enjoying his daycare/preschool teacher gig especially since he gets to teach kids and wow them with his psychic-ness. Especially since a certain cute kid comes with a very cute single dad whom from Shawn's observation he can tell that he is a detective, divorced, loves his guns, and would be amazing in bed. And THOSE EYES. You really can't blame Shawn for flirting, can you? Good thing the kid absolutely loves Shawn. (Thank you :))"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cute Kids and Even Cuter Detectives

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, guys. So here is a another prompt fill from an anon on my tumblr. I hope you enjoy it.
> 
> Also, fun fact, I kept writing notes everywhere for this fic for inspiration, and one of them said "Lots of staring @ Lassie's butt, probably", which is probably the best thing I have ever made a note of for a fic.

It was probably the fourth time that Grumpy Detective came in that Shawn actually talked to him.

Gus was usually the one who spoke to the parents and managed the clientele while Shawn was the one actively watching the children-or at least providing entertainment, because Gus was also the one who made the meals.

Grumpy Detective's schedule seemed pretty changeable, although Gus said he put on his information that he should pick Lilly, his daughter, up around the same time every day.

Today, he was ten minutes late and looking a little haggard, but still handsome as ever, as he came in. His blue suit was rumpled, his tie strained, and his suit jacket and black button up unbuttoned. Shawn blinked, trying to look away from those piercing, very-much-highlighted-in that-suit eyes.

Shawn forcibly returned his attention to the remaining children, maybe five whose parents worked a little late that day, and told Lilly her dad had arrived. She jumped up excitedly and gathered her supplies, saying happy goodbyes to all the kids there.

Lilly was a sweet kid, seemingly untainted by her parents divorce so young in her life. She was friends with nearly everyone in the daycare, and she even showed interest in Shawn and Gus as friends. She actually talked to Shawn frequently, and Shawn was maybe more than a little fond of her and her dad.

As Lilly packed and said her goodbyes, Shawn turned back to the grumpy detective whose name was actually Carlton Lassiter (but that name was so serious, and he refused to say it in a place meant for children and fun). When Carlton spotted Lilly, his eyes brightened with affection. The harsh lines from work softened into happy creases, and Shawn could see the tension in his shoulders melt away.

This was one of the things he enjoyed the most about his job, the first being that he related more with children than most people, making his job more like a really fun hobby with small adults, and the second knowing he could ease a parent's mind by watching over someone who was clearly the center of their world.

Carrying Lilly in his arms, Carlton walked over to Shawn and began apologizing for his tardiness, which Shawn brushed off, raising a hand, at which Carlton looked at somewhat indignantly. "No need to apologize, detective. I understand all to well how time consuming that job can be. We're lucky to have such a strong man in the line of duty," Shawn flirted shamelessly. "I know I certainly feel safer knowing you're on the job, and so does Gus over there."

Gus was currently passing out juice to the remaining children, but paused to shout back, "Leave me out of it, Shawn!"

Carlton's ears turned pink at the tips and he looked at Shawn, surprised. "How did you-"

Shawn smiled at Carlton, who looked vaguely impressed. "My dad was a detective. He was pretty busy a lot, so it makes sense that you might be late from time to time."

"No, I meant, how did you know I was a detective?" Carlton put Lilly back down, and she immediately grabbed his hand tight in her two small ones. "Did Lilly tell you?"

Lilly piped up before Shawn could. "I told you, papa, Shawn is a psychic. He said he's been psychic since he was a kid, just like me. Do you think I could be a psychic one day, papa?"

Carlton's eyebrows had raised higher into his hairline with every word, and Shawn jumped to say, "Well, of course you can, Lilly. You can be anything you want." Shawn's eyes darted back up to Carlton's. "It's a tough business, though, which is why I'm in daycare. Also, children are pretty cool. Especially you." Shawn grinned at her.

"Really?" she asked, eyes wide, looking up at her dad and at Shawn for confirmation.

"The coolest," Shawn assured her, holding out a fist for a fist bump, which she eagerly returned. "Your dad is pretty cool, too, don't you think, Lills?"

Lilly smiled at Shawn, nodding. Grabbing Carlton's hand and balling it into a fist, she stretched it out toward Shawn, who returned the fist bump while looking into Carlton's eyes. Shawn winked when Carlton gave the fist bump of his own accord.

"Psychic, huh?" Carlton asked with a small flush, somewhat skeptical but endeared by the easy friendship between Lilly and Shawn. "Well, mystic, can you tell me how the rest of my day is going?"

Shawn tutted at his doubt and reached out to grab Carlton's hands. When Carlton tried to pull them back, Shawn leered slightly and explained, "It helps build a stronger connection. A stronger psychic connection," and Carlton relented with a slightly amused huff.

"Well, let's see," Shawn began, quickly scanning Carlton's person, "you have to stop back by the station to drop off a report, but you picked up Lilly first because of your need to be punctual." He peeked a glance at Carlton's face. Carlton was looking at him with a mix of disbelief and admiration. Shawn continued. "Also," he grinned, "you have a date with me sometime in the foreseeable future."

Carlton held back a smile and shook his head. "Not today, I have-"

"-a dinner with Juliet?" Shawn recalled from a post it sticking out of one of Carlton's folders. "Your partner? She's not your wife since my psychic senses are telling me you're divorced, leaving you free to go out with me tomorrow. Around seven thirty? You'll pick me up?" Shawn smiled at Carlton winningly.

Carlton turned around abruptly and made for the door with Lilly, and Shawn thought maybe he had been wrong, or made a mistake bringing up Carlton's divorce.

Then, Carlton paused as he opened the door and turned his head to say, "You're not a psychic... but I'll admit you're pretty good at guessing the future. I'll pick you up at seven," and left the building with a swagger Shawn was sure was meant to draw his attention to the way Carlton's backside looked in those slacks.

It worked.

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews are pretty dope.


End file.
